Catch 22
by purehalo
Summary: What do you do when your partner is trapped and you're pinned down? Detectives Ryan and Esposito are in trouble. Can Beckett and Castle get to them in time?
1. Chapter 1

There's something about Detective Ryan that just needs a-whumpin'. So here i am, a-whumpin' him again.

I should feel bad.

Disclaimer: Not mine, if they were though there'd be a lot more Salt 'n' Peppa

* * *

The lazy afternoon sun glinted off of the windshield as Detective Javier Esposito navigated the twists and turns of a desolate warehouse area in Brooklyn where they'd been sent by Beckett to pick up a potential witness.

It had been a plum assignment, after calling the parole officer their witness was currently attached to, they discovered he'd not checked in for over two weeks now, his parole officer insisted that if his runaway parole was found, that he was called to administer a slap upside his head. It didn't take long before the team discovered that the parolee was currently showing his face in an area of abandoned warehouses, where he once used to smuggle his merch. Odds were he was trying to re-establish himself in the business.

As it was still early Detective Javier Esposito, along with his partner Kevin Ryan, had detoured to his favourite deli for some well earned lunch before heading out. It had been a slow week, a rarity for the 12th Precinct. The respite giving the team a chance to chase up leads on cases almost cold. One such lead had led to Beckett discovering a link to the known smuggler currently serving out his parole, and a murder five years cold.

It was a gorgeous day for a drive.

Detective Kevin Ryan frowned, scratching at his favourite green jacket for the fifth time since they'd left the deli. He sighed. A small moan escaped his lips. He frowned, again, and rolled his head to glare at his partner.

"What?" Questioned Esposito.

"Dude, its ruined." Complained Kevin.

"It's not ruined. It will be if you keep scratching at the fabric though."

"It's all your fault."

"How the hell is it my fault?"

"You were the one who said get that sandwich, you were the one who kept saying _'__oh it__'__s the best, bro, oh you really gotta try it, bro.__'_"

"Is there a point you can get to before I retire?"

"My point, _bro_, is that you didn't tell me the sandwich was a mission to eat and would end up leaking all over my favourite jacket."

"I told you to put a napkin in your lap."

Kevin turned to fully glare at his partner. Javier, to the best of his ability, kept the smug smile from claiming his face. Kevin's frown deepened. Javier risked a look over. His eyes found Kevin's and he sighed. No one did puppy dog quite like Kevin Ryan.

"I'll get it cleaned for you, bro." Promised Esposito. "It'll be good as new."

"Better be." Said Kevin as he turned to look out the side window as they pulled up underneath an overpass next to their destination warehouse.

The warehouse was old, but sturdy. Having survived decades of abuse and outlived countless companies that had taken up residence within its being. It stood tall and proud against the overpass. If one were to leap from the bridge, they'd find themselves nestled safely on the roof of the grey building. The car parking area was small but deserted, save for the car the two Detectives had arrived in. Javier looked over at Kevin as he exited the vehicle. His partner felt it too. There was barely a soul in sight , despite the warehouse area being mostly deserted since the economic crash, it still unnerved the two detectives.

Kevin's hand fell to rest on his holster as he followed Javier around to the front of the building.

Esposito nodded, pulling out his gun. The two men flanked and advanced in unison, almost like two dancers, hard practiced, in their finest routine.

The entrance to the warehouse resembled an aircraft hanger. The huge doors hung on mechanism's that could pull them apart in seconds. Today though, they were shut tight, the only opening, a small door off to the left of the building. It hung open, swaying lazily in the wind. Kevin gave the signal and they moved in. Javier entered the building first and swung left, Kevin entered and swung right.

Empty.

"Man, I know this isn't the busiest part of town, but surely there should be someone." Whispered Kevin.

"I know." Whispered back Javier. "Something doesn't feel right."

"Door was unlocked, so there must be people in here."

"Yeah, but what kind of people?"

Kevin held his gun tighter as they began a slow sweep of the bare warehouse floor. The entire expanse was empty, save for a few upturned crates and litter. Javier made his way toward the left of the warehouse. A flight of stairs crawled up the wall. The yellow metal handles old and decaying. Slowly the Detectives climbed each step, at the top a door, thick metal with a hearty lock. Javier gripped the handle as Kevin counted down from three.

They both jumped into the room as one. Besides a few bookcases with what looked like folders and manuals, an old table with nothing but invoices strewn across it and two chairs, the room seemed empty. Just like the rest of the warehouse.

Detective Ryan moved slowly around the table. He holstered his weapon as he whistled low.

"Don't think Beckett'll be interrogating her witness anytime soon."

"Why's that?" Asked Detective Esposito as he moved to join his partner. He stood side by side next to Kevin, gazing down at their missing parolee. The man was lying on his back, eyes opened, bullet holes littered his chest.

Javier knelt beside the body and felt the man's cheek.

"Stone cold. Guess he's been here a while."

"And you couldn't deduce that from the smell, Detective?"

"I'll call it in." Esposito rose and checked his phone. He frowned as he held the offending object up for Ryan to see. "No signal."

"Try outside."

Javier stood in the warm afternoon sun, holding his phone above his head and moving in a slow circle. As Kevin exited the warehouse he fought the urge to take a picture of his partner.

"That, er, helping." He smirked. "At all?"

"No signal."

"No shit."

"I'm guessing its interference from the freeway and all the satellite dishes around here."

"Shouldn't those help boost the signal?"

"I'm not even gonna respond to that." Said Javier as he walked back toward the car.

"What?" Asked Kevin as he jogged to catch up with his partner.

Javier started the engine and headed back out of the warehouse area. His hope that once they hit the residential region he'd be able to call Beckett and get Lanie down to examine the body. He reversed out of the small car park. Paused to put the car in gear and began to move forward. As they turned back out onto the main service road a truck, travelling close to fifty miles an hour, ploughed into the right side of the car. Javier's head hit the side window, sending stars shooting across his vision. The car slid back into the car park it had just left, then caught and rolled as the truck backed off, leaving the smaller vehicle to the mercy of the momentum. Kevin braced his arms against the roof of the vehicle as it took to the sky. Landing hard but upright the car moaned as it lay broken and bleeding in the warm and hazy afternoon sun. One wheel lost to the violence of the collision, rolling by its lonesome out onto the road, falling to rest at the wheels of the truck as two men, weapons loaded and ready, stepped out from the vehicle.

TBC

* * *

_Mu ha ha haaa...evil cliffie_


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't leave it too long before posting the next chapter, not after that evil cliff hanger. I promise to never post another cliffie again.

Honest...

On with the show...

* * *

Detective Kevin Ryan had heard of the phrase 'so painful it burns', but had never fully appreciated its meaning. That is, until now. His entire body felt like it had been put through a drier, but his leg was what was burning with the fires of hell. He dared not move. Sweat broke out across his brow and he fought against the panic welling up inside. He turned his head, searching for his partner. Esposito was sat holding his head in his hands. Willing the spinning to stop. He ground the heels of each hand into his eyes. Slowly releasing his head, he blinked. Blood ran slowly down the left side of his face from a deep cut above his eyebrow. The car was facing toward the exit of the car park, just beyond that was the truck.

"Javi?" Kevin asked, so many questions in the one word.

"I'm ok." Javier fought with his seat belt, finally yanking the offending clasp free, and turned to survey his friend.

Kevin Ryan was pale, sweating and panting. His eyes intense. Javier frowned and went to reach forward.

"Don't." Kevin whispered.

"Where?" Questioned Javier.

"Leg."

Javier nodded, and carefully inched forward, leaning over the other man to try to see what the damage was. The right leg of Kevin's black jeans shimmered as the sun poured in through the broken windscreen. At first the material looked wet, as much as he wanted to hang onto the hope that a water bottle had burst, Javier knew what he was seeing was blood. He caught a glimpse of metal, twisted and torn free from the passenger door. He leaned further forward, reluctant to confirm what he already knew.

The metal was embedded in Kevin's thigh.

"Javi."

"Hang on, bro."

"JAVI!"

Javier looked up at the urgency in his partner's voice. Kevin was staring ahead, eyes wide, watching as two armed men made their way toward the car.

Both men fumbled for their weapons. Javier found his first, he checked the chamber before turning to help pull Kevin's gun from its holster. He checked the weapon then handed it to his friend. They exchanged a look that spoke more than Castle could have ever conveyed in words.

The two men advancing pulled up their weapons and fired. Kevin and Javier ducked down. The younger man crying out as the metal in his leg tore further. Javier aimed through a broken part of the windscreen and returned fire. At first he fired blind, but quickly regained his control, aiming carefully. At his third attempt he hit one of their attackers square in the chest. Driving the other man back to the safety of the truck.

"Kev, we gotta get out of here."

"Can't." panted Kevin. "You go. Get help."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Got no choice."

"Yes I do. I'm not going anywhere without you."

Kevin swore in frustration. Any attempt to free him would mean Javier would have to be on the passenger side. Outside the car. With no cover. He was not going to be the reason his friend was killed. He was not going to be murdered in a car, stuck there without even trying to escape. No way. Not a chance. If the only way to get Javier to run for cover meant that he had to be with him, then so be it.

"Ok, but when you get out, just wrench the door free."

"What?"

"You gotta man. Just wrench it free. You can't be exposed in the open for too long and there's no way you can get that metal outta my leg from inside the car. You gotta do it. Or you gotta leave me and go for help."

If he hadn't been injured Esposito was sure he would have smacked his partner out of pure frustration by now.

"Ok, I'll get you out. We try and make a run for the warehouse. You got it?"

Kevin nodded, attempted to look brave despite the pain he was already suffering, and chose to look away instead.

"I'll keep watch. That guy got back in his truck so we should have time."

"He's probably radioing for back up. There's an antenna on that truck."

"Better get a move on then." Said Kevin as he attempted a smile.

Javier squeezed his partner's arm, took a breath, and threw his weight into the car door, dislodging it from the twisted remains of the chassis. He circled round back and crept up to the passenger side. He pulled on the door handle.

Nothing.

He tried again, this time risking using his leg as leverage.

Still nothing.

His eyes caught his partner's and he shook his head. Kevin nodded in resignation, and in that moment Javier knew he was never leaving the man's side, no matter how many times the other Detective begged him to go. Javier stood, giving the door one more pull, as it began to budge, Kevin shouted a warning as a bullet narrowly missed Javier. He ran back behind the car, ready to fire everything he had left should the man, hopefully, be idiot enough to leave the safety of the truck.

Kevin banged his head back against the seat. They were sitting ducks. All the guy had to do was wait and pick them off anytime he had a clear shot. No doubt he had men on the way to help finish the job. Beckett couldn't be called cos there was no damn signal and his partner had decided that instead of doing the smart thing and running for help, he was going to stay by the injured man and probably die trying to protect him. No way. Not. Going. To. Happen.

Kevin took a deep breath. Took a second as he gripped the door handle, took a third as his left hand pushed off of the drivers seat. On the fourth breath he threw himself against the door imprisoning him. It moved, every so slightly, but enough to give him hope. He heard shots but ignored them. Focused entirely on freedom from the car. Another deep breath, again he threw himself against the door. The pain from the metal in his leg spurring him on, the burn fuelling the fire as he again threw himself against the door. As the metal tore from his limb with a sickening scraping sound the door gave way. He fell into an awkward heap on the floor, his vision blacked out and he gave in to the darkness.

TBC

* * *

_Am i being too mean? Or not mean enough?_


	3. Chapter 3

You guys are awesome! Thank you so much for the kind reviews and to those who read only, thank you for taking the time.

So, without further delay...on with the whumpage...i...er...mean...show...

* * *

Javier fired again as the man in the truck attempted to take out Kevin through the windshield. His friend was stuck, he himself was pinned down and to say he was pissed off was an understatement. He'd been in some hairy situations in his time, but nothing quite like this. If he moved, he died, if he stayed, Kevin died.

He fired again and caught a glimpse through the back windshield as Kevin threw himself against the door.

"What the?" Javier risked another look. "Jesus, Kev." He fired again, providing his partner with as much cover as he could, the man in the truck ducked as the bullets smashed through the glass of the windshield, sending glass fragments hurtling toward his face. He disappeared from view and Esposito took that as his cue to move.

Kevin lay on the hard concrete as awareness came back to him, he felt hands on his neck, then his face. Two strong hands gripped under his arms and he was pulled back to the relative safety behind the car. He felt himself being carefully sat up against the bumper. Hands checking his ribs. Whisperings and curses finding his ears. A moan of pain from his friend was enough to push Kevin the last few steps toward consciousness. He opened his eyes and looked directly into the very worried eyes of his partner.

"Hey." He managed by way of greeting. Although he was pretty sure what he'd actually said barely resembled the word by the way Esposito was frowning at him. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"You ok?" Kevin asked, now worried that Esposito was hurt worst than he'd first thought.

"_I__'__m _fine."

Kevin brought a clumsy hand up to touch the blood on the other man's face.

"You're bleeding."

"Oh really." Javier said angrily.

Ok, now Kevin was really confused. "Did I do something wrong?" He questioned.

"You're an idiot."

"Ok." He could accept that. He was damned if he knew why though. "Why?"

"Because , just, well, because you are, ok?" Javier felt like a father who had screamed at his little boy for running into the road. Fear could often melt into anger. And he was angry as hell for the damage he could now see in his partner's leg. And yeah, he knew he was misdirecting it, but at that point in time he didn't care.

"You're a mess." He said as he risked a look over Kevin's head to check on the movement from the truck.

"You ok?" Kevin asked. Javier looked down into the pain filled blue depths and gave up his anger.

"You scared the crap outta me. I thought you'd been hit, you were just lying there not moving."

"Sorry." Whispered Kevin.

"Shut up." Laughed Javier as the fear finally subsided. "Your leg is really messed up."

If he was honest, Kevin would admit that through the shock he'd completely forgotten about the damage to his thigh. He looked down and frowned. His right thigh was covered in blood, a large rip in his black jeans revealed the source, a deep, long ravine where skin used to be. His leg had practically been opened up. He stared at it, mesmerised, then looked up at Javi.

"Huh."

"Huh? That's all you've got to say?"

"Sums it all up in one word."

Javier pulled some of the denim aside and studied the wound closer. He risked another look over Kevin's head, then sat back on his haunches.

"It's bleeding bad, but not bad enough to suggest a torn artery."

"We gotta get out of here. You can play doctor later." Kevin said as the fog in his brain began to clear. They were injured, out in the open, and without back up. He was sure Beckett would come looking for them soon, but he had no idea when 'soon' would be.

"How far is the warehouse?" Asked the injured Detective.

"About forty foot. But I don't know if that guy is dead yet."

"I can be a decoy, draw his fire and you take him out." Kevin said sincerely.

Javier stared at his partner with an equal measure of wonder and love.

"You can't even sit up without help, and you wanna play decoy."

"Got any other ideas?"

"Yeah. I'm the decoy, you take him out."

Kevin gaped at his partner open mouthed. "You got hit in the head harder than I thought."

"I trust you. You're a great shot."

"How the hell am I going to get any angle to shoot?"

Javier frowned as that part of his plan eluded him. He looked up, just as the light bulb went off above Kevin's head.

"What?" Questioned the older Detective.

Kevin raised his eyebrows as he smiled back through the pain.

CASTLECASTLECASTLECASTLE

Javier Esposito had never run track at school, never thought it a sport worth bothering with. A man should only run if being chased, or giving chase. Or, if the occasion demands it, run to draw the fire of a mad gunman intent on killing you and your partner. In the forces they taught you the art of the zigzag. Never keep to a strict pattern or easily discernable beat. Give your marksman an impossible target to hit.

Kevin Ryan ignored the pain from his thigh, he ignored the scrape of the ground beneath his elbows. He positioned himself under the car after pulling his aching body from the boot to the bonnet. He used the steady ground beneath to anchor his angle, ensure the shot was true. He took a breath and slowly exhaled as the gunman in the truck came into view. The man was aiming at Javier, but having a hard time locking onto target. As the gunman leaned from the side window, gun aimed and ready to fire, Kevin depressed the trigger on his own weapon. It took barely a second to hit its mark.

The effort of being so still, so concentrated, had taken what little energy he had left. Kevin began to pull himself forward, with each movement the pain sent shards of agony through his thigh to embed themselves in his mind. His vision swam, his breathing hitched. Once again hands found him and carefully pulled him free. Javier gripped his partner and pulled him upright. He ignored the weight as Kevin sagged in his arms.

"Come on, man. Only a little ways to go."

Kevin forced his mind to focus. His arm was across Javier's shoulders, the other man's fingers hooked into his belt as he dragged his partner toward the warehouse. Kevin tried to make his left leg at least help with some of the effort. Javier hoisted the injured man further up as he made slow progress toward the open door to the left of the building. Kevin focused on breathing, focused on not passing out. They just had to get inside, barricade the door and wait for Beckett to figure out there was a problem. A noise in the distance stopped both men dead.

"You hear that?" Asked Esposito.

Ryan nodded, in his mind he said, '_Yes, bro, heard that loud and clear._' when in reality he'd moaned deep within his throat. Javier caught his meaning though.

"Me too. Come on, lets get inside before the anti-cavalry arrive."

Javier practically carried his partner up the stairs to the small office in the warehouse. For his part, Kevin was attempting to help. He grabbed hold of the rusted yellow railing and pulled as hard he could to try to hoist himself up. His left leg was co-operating slightly more than it had before, his half pull, half hop combo giving Javier the pull he needed to get them both to the top. He dropped Kevin as carefully as he could onto the floor of the office and swung round, slamming the metal door closed and bolting it tight. He pulled on it a few times, ensuring it wasn't going to be moving anytime soon. The only vantage point from the office was a small window to the left of the door, away from the platform and railings. Giving them a good view of anyone who came into the warehouse, but preventing those same people from gaining easy access to the room they were locked inside.

Satisfied they were safe, for now, Javier focused his full attention on his wounded partner. Kevin had pulled himself back to rest against the table. His hands were shaking with both exertion and shock as he tried to pull back some of the denim from his right thigh to check his wound. Javier gently pried his hands away, kneeling beside the injured man, he ripped the denim back, revealing the full extent of the wound. It was at least five inches long, and at its deepest point, he could see bone. The metal had done a lot of damage, but thankfully the bleeding had slowed yet not stopped. Javier would take any win he could.

"I need to wrap this. Help stop the bleeding." Javier tried to catch Kevin's eyes, but the other man was fixated on something else.

"It's ruined." Complained Kevin.

"What, bro?"

"My jacket. Blood all over it. Blood and sandwich sauce. Great."

"You'd rather it was just the blood, or just the sauce?" Asked Esposito as he distracted his partner.

"Which one comes out better? Its no good. Its ruined. Great. Just friggin great. ARGH!"

Javier pulled his shirt tight around his partner's thigh. While Kevin had been worrying about his beloved green jacket, Javier had been taking off his over shirt, wrapping it around the damaged limb, and then pulling it as tight as humanly possible.

Kevin fell to his left side in an attempt to get away from the pain that burned through his right side. He panted, his vision, once again, swam. He felt a strong hand find his own. He held on tight, squeezing as hard as he could in an effort to transfer some of his pain. Another hand found his neck and squeezed.

Javier massaged Kevin's neck, helping him to relax and allow the pain to subside. His partner was ghost white, covered in sweat and barely hanging on to awareness.

"Easy, bro. That's it. Nice and easy. Just breathe. The pain's gonna go, just believe it. I'm here. Its ok." He kept up his soothing words and ministrations for a few minutes more, stopping only when he heard voices from the warehouse below.

TBC

* * *

_Uh oh..._


	4. Chapter 4

You guys rock! Thank you so much x

Time to bring in Beckett and Castle...

* * *

Detective Kate Beckett checked her watch for the tenth time in half an hour. Her foot tapped impatiently against the desk leg causing Castle to frown at her as the reverberations shook the coffee he was attempting to sip.

"You're worried."

"No." She shook her head, moving a file across her desk for the third time in one minute.

"You are. Just call them."

"I'm not worried, I'm just...concerned."

"Your spidey sense tingling?"

Kate glared at Castle, then gave up and nodded. "Something doesn't feel right. They were going for a bite to eat and then to pick up our parolee. They should be back by now." She bit her lip as she focused on the writer, he could literally see the wheels of her brain moving in perfect sync. "I'm gonna call them." She finally said.

"Good idea." He agreed as he went back to sipping his coffee.

Beckett scrolled to Epsosito's number, press call and waited. The phone immediately kicked into voicemail. She frowned. Looked at Castle and tried Ryan's number.

Same result.

"Well, either their phones are off. Or they're in trouble."

"What does your gut say?"

"My gut says we go to the warehouse to check it out."

Kate grabbed her coat and leaned into Captain Montgomery's office.

"Sir, it's probably nothing but Castle and I are going to go check on the boys."

Montgomery checked his watch and looked back up at the detective. "They're way overdue. You think something's wrong?"

"I hope not, but..."

"Let me know as soon as you find anything."

"Will do."

Kate kept a white knuckled grip on the steering wheel as she drove to the warehouse area her boys had headed to pick up their parolee. Castle kept tight lipped, knowing how worried his friend was right now. He felt the same worry, deep within his gut. They should have heard something by now. It wasn't like the two Detectives to stay out of contact for so long.

Kate glanced toward Castle.

"They probably just lost track of time." Castle attempted to reassure.

"Sure, Castle." Kate was as unconvinced as he was. As she turned the corner heading toward the warehouses her phone rang, breaking the silence in the car.

"Beckett." Answered Kate as she hit the speaker for Castle to hear.

"It's Montgomery, we've just had reports of gun fire coming from the warehouse the guys were headed to."

"I still can't get hold of them. Where'd the call come from?"

"Anonymous tip, but the call came from a pay.."

"Hello? Captain?" Kate threw a frown to Castle. The writer pulled out his own cell and dialled Captain Montgomery.

"Call won't go through. What the hell?"

"Wait." Kate threw the car into reverse, pulling back a few feet to where the call had dropped out. She winked at Castle, dialled and put the phone back on speaker.

"Beckett? What the hell just happened?"

"Captain I think someone is jamming the cell signals in this area."

Castle mouthed an Oh and raised his eyebrows.

"Beckett that sounds like the M.O. of …"

"Yep, our friends in Brooklyn South."

Castle frowned.

"They're a known gang in the area but no one has managed to pin anything on them. I was hoping our parole could provide the link we needed between that cold case murder and the gang. They block cell phones so they can conduct business without risk of getting caught." Explained Kate.

"Or being overheard." Finished Captain Montgomery. "Organised crime have tried to get them on tape in order to make a bust but so far have failed."

"At least we know what we're dealing with." Said Castle.

"You guys be careful." Warned Montgomery. "I'm sending backup. I'd ask you to wait."

"But our boys are in trouble."

"That's why I'm not asking."

Kate hung up the call. She pulled out her weapon, checking it was loaded and ready to go. She looked at Castle, debating whether to even attempt to tell him to stay in the car.

He shook his head.

"Not a chance, I'm with you."

"Then you stay behind me and keep low. We need to see what we're dealing with first before we do anything."

"Gottcha."

They both pulled on bullet proof vests. The mid afternoon sun hung low in the sky, dipping behind the sky scrapers of the Manhattan metropolis across the river. Kate walked forward, Castle behind her. Both kept close to the buildings as they made their way down the main service road toward the warehouse.

"How are they jamming the cells?" Whispered Castle.

"They'll be using a high cell phone jammer. Usually its one hell of a bulky thing so keep your eyes out for the where it is. If we can turn it off we'll be able to call the guys."

Castle looked around, hoping the jammer would be nicely located in an easy to see spot with a little arrow next to the off switch.

No such luck.

He came to an abrupt stop as Kate halted suddenly. She held her hand up, silencing any questions that were about to be thrown her way.

They were situated beneath the underpass, giving her a clear view of the warehouse. In front was Esposito and Ryan's car. It looked beat to hell and almost caved in one the passenger side, but it was the gun fire marks that littered the metal that gripped Kate's heart and squeezed.

"Oh god." She whispered, closing her eyes against the image. She felt Castle lean around her, felt his hand on her arm, giving a squeeze to not only ground her , but also himself.

"No bodies." The writer noted. "And look, that truck has bullet holes too."

"The guys fought back."

"Yeah, and they won, there's two bodies on that side."

Kate went to walk forward when Castle gripped her arm, pulling her back.

"What?" She questioned.

"There's someone in that warehouse." Castle pointed to the small door, a figure stood, a cigarette in one hand, a semi automatic in the other, keeping watch for anyone who might approach.

"Please don't let them have Ryan and Esposito." Prayed Kate.

TBC

* * *

_I promise the boys will return soon, it'll be worth the wait! _


	5. Chapter 5

You guys are so great! Thank you so much for all the support. I wish these guys had more screen time, or at least maybe every other episode they could take the lead! But until that happens i guess it's up to us to re-address the balance.

And on that note...

* * *

"Javi?"

"Shhh."

"What's going on?"

"Not sure, there's five of them. They seem to be arguing."

"Javi?"

"Hang on."

Javier Esposito leaned further forward, pressing his nose up against the glass of the small window. He kept low, not wanting the men in the warehouse below to notice his presence. Muffled voices floated on the lazy heat of the afternoon up toward the high ceiling of the warehouse.

"You sure you heard Micky right?"

"Yes. For the fiftieth, and LAST time, I heard him right. Two cops. He saw their badges when they came in here. They know man."

"Then where are they now? Huh? Tell me that, Einstein."

"I don't know, Ed. The last thing Micky said on the radio was that the cops had taken out Brian and he was gonna end them. They know man. The cops KNOW!."

"If they did know then they would have come down here in force."

"Oh really?" The smaller of the two arguing men stepped forward, facing up to the taller man, the boss of their little gang. "How would you know that they didn't come down here to do a little recon. Well?"

"You seriously need to take a step back." The taller man, dark haired with tattooed sleeves and a hardened, scarred face, leaned further forward. His hands on his gun. The deal had gone south. Someone had to be blamed. Phil Marcini, the little man currently pointing his finger in the taller man's face, had been the one setting up a meeting with an old contact of his. A former smuggler who had been sent away for five years and was now trying to re-establish himself in the game. It should have been a simple meet, but the former smuggler had acted nervous, when he admitted the merch he was bringing in had been confiscated by the cops and arrested his dealer who was currently facing a hefty prison sentence, Ed Benton had taken offence and killed him. That had been two days ago, the warehouse had provided a good hiding place for the body till he got round to disposing of it. Ed ran his operation smoothly, taking all the precautions he could. They'd never been caught, never been charged, yet somehow all of that changed and now two cops were poking around his area.

Two cops that his people had yet to locate.

His second in command came jogging over. He was tall, like Ed, but blonde and younger.

"Definitely cops."

"You sure, Jez?"

"Ed, man, one look at that car told me they were cops. Micky and Brian did the right thing. If the cops had managed to call for back up then this place would be crawling right now." Jez studied the two men before him. Neither had backed off. "You know, you guys could square off later. Right now we gotta find those cops."

Ed leaned forward, poking his finger into Phil's chest. "This ain't over. You've questioned me one too many times."

"Maybe if you stopped being so paranoid I wouldn't have to." Snapped Phil, though he still had the self preservation enough to back off and go sulk at the far end of the warehouse.

The lookout from the door gestured Ed and Jez over.

"What is it, Joey?" Asked Ed.

"Thought I saw movement, over by the underpass."

All three leaned further forward. Nothing moved, the still afternoon air had sucked all movement of wind from the day.

"Lock up this door." Ordered Ed. "You and Gary make sure the building is secure. Just in case. Although I doubt our friends in the NYPD managed to call anyone."

The fifth man, Gary, a former heavy weight boxer, nodded at the order and made his way toward the large doors, ensuring they were locked. As he turned to nod to Joey, who was currently locking up the small entrance door, movement caught his eye from above. Joey knew his partner well enough to give heed to the look. He jogged over, joining Gary and followed his gaze.

"Boss?" Called Joey. "Anyone checked that office?"

Five sets of eyes focused on the small room with the locked door. Javier fell to the ground. As low as he'd kept, he'd tried to hear as much of their conversation as he could. He needed to know what he was dealing with in order to protect both himself and Kevin. But hearing more, had meant giving away his position.

"Crap." He slumped against the wall beneath the window. Opposite him Kevin frowned.

"Saw you?" Whispered the injured man. Javier didn't bother speaking. Just nodded in the affirmative.

"They would have found us sooner or later." Noted Ryan.

"I had hoped it would have been later." Esposito jumped up as foot falls reverberated up the rusted metal of the stairs. He looked round the room for anything that could block the small window. He knew the glass was far enough away from the stairs that they couldn't gain access to the room, but that didn't mean that the bullets wouldn't be able to seek out targets.

Javier ran round the other side of the desk, ignoring the smell, he grabbed hold of the dead man's legs and pulled him round to Kevin's side of the table. The injured man scrunched up his nose, was about to protest when his partner grabbed his under arms and dragged him round to the other side. The table proving at least a small amount of cover from the men advancing up the stairs.

Kevin panted from the move, the pain that had receded came back full force and then some. He squeezed his eyes shut. A fist banging against the door brought them wide open. He glanced at Javier who shook his head, his finger to his lips giving Kevin the game play.

Kevin raised his eyebrows. Javier shrugged. Granted, hide and seek wasn't the best plan to come up with, but Javier was at a loss as to what else they could do right now.

"We know you're in there. How about you guys come out and we can all have a sit down and chat about this little situation." The voice on the other side of the door had tried to sound welcoming and innocent, but it still made the Detectives hair on the back of their necks stand up in warning.

The knocking again. The handle moved. The lock held true. A rustling sound. Metal on metal as something was drummed against the tough door.

A gun being cocked.

A shouted warning.

"NO! You fire at that door and the bullet will bounce right back at you. Actually, go ahead, fire on the door, Phil. Save me the effort of shooting you myself." Ed stood back smugly as the shorter man turned a glare to him.

"Then what do you suggest, ED?"

Ed knocked on the door again. "Officers? We know you're in there."

Kevin nodded to Javier. The older detective crouched, looking round the table he shouted to the door.

"BACK UP'S ON THE WAY. YOU GUYS BETTER MAKE A RUN FOR IT."

Deep, guttural laughter came from the other side. "Called for back up did ya?"

Javier turned a shocked look to his partner.

"They're blocking the cell signals."

Kevin nodded. "From where though?"

Javier looked round the small room, he stood, about to make a quick search in case they missed anything the first time.

As the first bullet hit the small window he fell to the ground.

TBC

* * *

_I know i said no more cliffies...But this isn't technically a cliffhanger, nope, it's more an...interlude..._


	6. Chapter 6

Wow! Thank you guys so much for all the kind words , and for taking the time to read this little whumpage fest! Little Salt 'n' Peppa's on their way to you as we speak!

So while you wait for those...

* * *

Kate Beckett motioned to the squad cars as they came to a stop just before the over pass. The lead officer and Captain Montgomery came running over to join her and Castle behind the bullet ridden car of the missing Detectives.

"Sir?" She questioned as Montgomery came to a stop beside Castle.

"If our boys are in trouble, I'm here to help. What we got?"

"We've seen three guys so far." Started Kate.

"All armed." Supplied Castle.

"No sign of our guys, we think they're in the warehouse."

"Hostage?" Questioned Montgomery.

"That would be the bet, Sir." Agreed Kate. She was about to say more when the sound of gun fire escaped from the locked Warehouse. All the officers outside ducked and found cover. When no bullets made it outside Kate frowned to her Captain.

"We need to make contact." He said.

As Gary turned his gun up toward the small, now broken, window again, Ed held up his hand. The gunman held position, ready to fire as soon as the signal was given. Whatever had made his boss stop the onslaught eluded him. He frowned, turned a look toward the other gunman. Joey shrugged but also held position. They'd fired two clips from the floor of the warehouse into the window. The glass had shattered, sending shards inward. A shout inside had spurred them on. They might not have been able to get a clean shot inside the room, but that didn't mean they couldn't do some damage.

Ed turned to face the door to the outside. He motioned his men forward. Gestured for Gary and Joey to keep watch on the office above.

"What?" Questioned Phil. Ed was about to respond when the noise he'd heard before came through again, louder and more distinct now that it wasn't drowned out by gun fire.

"THIS IS CAPTAIN MONGOMERY OF THE NYPD. SURRENDER YOUR WEAPONS AND COME OUT SLOWLY."

"NOT A CHANCE COP." Ed shouted back.

"WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED. THERE'S NO WAY OUT OF THIS BUT TO GIVE UP."

"I DON'T THINK SO PIG. WE HAVE A LITTLE LEVERAGE IN THIS SITUATION SO YOU BETTER BACK OFF NOW."

Montgomery dropped his megaphone and closed his eyes. He had hoped that his men weren't going to be used. He had hoped that maybe they weren't in the warehouse. He had hoped, as hard as he could, yet he'd known the truth. Kate hung her head. Gathering her thoughts and reining in her emotions.

Captain Montgomery raised the megaphone again.

"ARE OUR MEN ALIVE?"

"FOR NOW. CONSIDER THEM OUR GET OUT OF JAIL FREE CARD."

"WHAT IS IT YOU WANT?"

"WE'LL GET BACK TO YOU WITH OUR DEMANDS."

Ed backed away from the door. Phil paced, his anger and frustration growing with every step. "This is great. JUST GREAT! What the hell are we gonna do, Ed? Well? What the hell are we gonna do. There's no way out of this. NO WAY!"

"You need to calm down." Ordered the leader.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? You are aware that this ain't gonna end well, right?"

"We have leverage."

"LEVERAGE? YOU'RE KIDDING ME, RIGHT?" Phil strode up to the taller man. He was inches from his face. His voice low and menacing. "We don't have shit. We have two police officers locked in a room that only opens from the inside."

"Cops outside don't know that, Phil. As far as they know we have their guys and we'll execute them if they don't do what we say."

"And when we try to leave? As soon as they see no hostages they'll take us out like ducks on water."

"Back off, Phil. Leave the thinking to me."

"BACK OFF? YOU CLEARLY CAN'T BE TRUSTED TO THINK YOUR WAY OUTTA HERE. WE NEED TO GO, NOW!"

"Go where? The cops are outside."

Phil growled, low and long as he moved the extra inch it took to push Ed back with his body. His hand fell on his gun. His anger uncontrollable as his fingers found the trigger. As the shot rang out Phil took a step back. His grin feral and mad.

"NO!"

"Sorry, Phil." Ed dropped his hand, the gun still smoking. Phil looked down at his body, at the red stain spreading across his chest. He looked up, his grin now bloodied and faltering.

"No." He whispered as his body lost the will to keep its host standing. "No." He breathed as the air left his lungs. His eyes hung open, lack and empty. Empty spaces within a dead mind.

"Now." Ed turned to the three men left with him on the floor of the warehouse. "Anyone else want to question me?"

All three shook their heads.

Kevin Ryan tried to move. Tried to see what the hell was going on. The fog that had settled in his brain since his partner had awoken the pain in this thigh by dragging him the other side of the table, prevented him from even trying to imagine the scene in the warehouse below. He shifted against the weight that surrounded him. Grunted and managed to pull his arm free. His partner had fallen on him. The steady breaths against his body reassured Kevin that Javier was alive.

"Javi?" The injured man whispered.

"Shh, stay still."

Kevin struggled weakly. "Gun fire didn't come in here." He shifted again, finally the weight moved as Javier sat up gingerly. When the gun fire had shattered the window he'd leapt for cover, landing hard on the unforgiving floor of the office. When the attack had finally subsided he'd moved to what was once the small window, crouched low and tried to get a good look at the action from below. The men had moved to the door, Montgomery's voice had drifted through the strong metal. Regardless of whether the men could get to them or not, he and his partner were hostages. As a single gun shot had rung out, Javier had thrown himself over Ryan. His one objective now to protect his friend.

Once again, he crept toward the small opening. Broken glass crunched under foot. Slowly, so very slowly, he raised himself high enough to get a look down. As soon as his head breached the safety of the wall a bullet ricocheted, splintering the wood of the window frame. Javier fell down to the ground. Nodded his head at the concerned look from his partner, and crawled back over to Kevin.

"Looks like one guy shot another."

"With any luck they'll take themselves out."

"They're waiting for us to make a move." Javier said.

"So, how about you don't go sticking your head outta that window again, huh?"

Javier didn't bother to respond. Instead he frowned at the small puddle of blood that had collected under his partners leg.

"Damn." He moved forward, gently prying the blood sodden shirt from Kevin's thigh.

Kevin frowned, genuinely surprised at the blood that seeped from his wound.

"Still bleeding?" He asked. Javier didn't respond, he didn't even look up. He focused on the task at hand. Re-wound the shirt and pulled. Tight.

Kevin let out a gasp and threw his head back, connecting solidly with the wall behind. His hands sought out his partners, he tried to push them off of his leg, push away the hurt as it sliced through his body. Javier ignored the weak protests, refused to look up into the tear filled, pain laced blue depths that begged him to stop what he was doing. He held on, tight. Forcing the wound closed, forcing the blood to stay in the body it was so desperate to leave.

Kevin gasped, panted, begged. When all else failed he banged his head back against the wall. Again and again. Over and over in an attempt to divert the pain that grabbed hold of his right leg and ran her icy fingers up toward his heart.

"Bro."

Kevin couldn't hear anything. His whole world now revolved around the all consuming fire that engulfed him, tore through him, became him.

"BRO!"

The pressure against his leg lessened but still held firm. Something shifted next to him, a body nestled against him, an arm snaked around his shoulders, preventing him from doing further damage to the back of his head. Javier sat as close as he could. His right hand pressed against the lazy bleeding from Kevin's right thigh. His left arm providing a cushion as the other man rode out the pain. His left hand gripped his partner's collar. Providing any and all support he could.

He'd never felt so helpless.

TBC

* * *

_Any volunteers to help Javier make poor Kevin feel better?_


	7. Chapter 7

Its sad but true, i love posting because of you. (Dude, i like, totally ryhmed!) Thank you all so much! And without further delay...

* * *

Castle strained to see over the top of the car they were using as cover. His mind working over time trying to figure a way out of this mess. Each time he thought he'd latched onto a solution, another thought rode out on the back of the first. An image of the Detective's, his friends, his partners, laying bloodied and motionless. Victims of gunfire they were unable to hide from. Victims to a crime that their friends, stuck on the outside, were unable to prevent.

Rick turned to seek out Beckett. She hunched low, talking with Montgomery. Both trying to come up with an answer to the worst question.

How to get the guys out without getting them killed in the process.

Castle knew as well as any police officer that hostage situations very rarely panned out well for either party. The act of desperate men, fuelled by self preservation and the need to escape always ended in disaster. The image of his friends assaulted his mind again. He shook his head and closed his eyes. Willing for the image to disappear, along with the horrific events of the day. He wished, hoped, prayed, that when he opened his eyes he'd find himself in the rec room, asleep on the criminally comfortable couch. The sounds of the precinct lulling him with its safety and protection.

"Castle?"

He ignored Kate, not wanting the daydream to end. Not wanting to find himself sat outside of a warehouse with the real threat that his friends inside could be dead.

"Castle." Kate shook the writer. Forcing him back to reality.

"Come up with a plan?" He asked hopefully.

"No, but we've sent officers to look for the jamming device. It can't be that far. If we can disable It, Montgomery thinks he can talk the men out of the warehouse."

"Really?"

"Probably not. But it beats shouting through a door. And its all we have right now."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Javier pulled back his ruined shirt from Kevin's thigh. The bleeding had slowed enough to have almost stopped, but from the colour of his partner's face, Javier feared it was too little, too late.

"Kev?"

Kevin opened his eyes at the sound of his name. It took him a few seconds to focus. His breathing coming in short gasps. The room kept tilting on its axis but one thing remained solid. One thing to focus on in a world spinning out of control.

"Javier?"

"How you feeling?"

Kevin smiled sadly. "Fine." He said, in an effort to protect his partner from the truth.

"Oh really?"

"Sure. It's nothing. No sweat."

"You're an idiot, you know that right?"

Kevin gave a small a laugh. "You're not supposed to be mean to injured men."

"Says who?"

Kevin gestured clumsily round the room. "People."

"Ok, bro. But I'm gonna need their names cos they're idiots too." Javier smiled warmly. His hand resting on Kevin's uninjured leg. The action grounding them both.

"We're in serious trouble aren't we?" Questioned Kevin.

"What gave it away? The truck ramming into us, the attempt to kill us, or us being locked in this damn room?"

"You're very negative, you know that right?"

"What reason do I have to be positive right now?"

"We're alive."

Javier could know Kevin a hundred years, and still be amazed by the optimism his friend possessed. He settled back against the desk, his left leg leaning against Kevin's. His hand still on his injured friend's limb. They locked gazes. Each knowing that this could very possibly be their last day together.

"We need a plan." He said, breaking the silence. "Beckett and Montgomery are outside, we need to let them know we're safe in here."

"So they can storm the building." Finished Kevin. "We need to find that jamming device."

"Where the hell is it though."

"If they were conducting their business here, then it's a safe bet its in the warehouse."

Esposito nodded, he got up slowly and started looking round the office, mindful to keep away from the broken window.

Kevin watched his partner, the coldness that had been seeping into him took hold and he shivered. Not wanting to worry Javi anymore than he was already, he fought to keep still. The blood loss was taking its toll. His vision swam, his body was drowning in exhaustion, his skin, though hot to the touch, felt cold and clammy. He knew he was in trouble, but alerting Javier to the fact did nothing but panic the other man. No gain was to be had.

Javier saw the shiver from the corner of this eyes as he searched the room. He knew Kevin was doing a great job of hiding how he really felt, but he was his partner. As well trained as they both were with suspects, they were even better trained with each other. The smallest of changes easily distinguished. It was this that helped make them the partners they were.

The best kind.

Javier pushed his worry further down. It was testament to his partner's injuries that he hadn't seen the panic in Javier's eyes when he'd seen the amount of blood that had escaped through the hole in Kevin's thigh. His partner was barely holding on. They were stuck in a warehouse, their only options crashing down on Javier like a rock fall.

Move, and probably die.

Stay, and Kevin most surely dies.

The worst kind of catch 22. No matter what he did, the outcome was against him.

If it came to it, Javi knew they'd both pick going out on their feet, one look toward the injured man and Javier was sure there was no way Kevin would be standing. So that left option B, stay and hope, against hope, that his partner held on long enough for Beckett and Montgomery to find a way out of this mess, and quickly.

A noise pulled his thoughts away from their predicament and back to Kevin. His partner was leaned forward, sweat dripping from his forehead to the dusty floor below, he was leaned over, panting as nausea swept across him like a sled on snow.

"Whoa. You ok?"

"Sick." Managed Kevin before the early afternoons deli sandwich made a reappearance. Kevin tried to breath as his body expelled the food, long after his stomach was empty the dry heaves assaulted him. He gasped, his hand found Javier's arm and he locked on. The dizzy feeling from before trebling as his head spun and his vision swam. Strong hands kept him from face planting into the mess by his side. Slowly his breathing came under control, aided by the hand rubbing small, comforting circles on his back. He swallowed. Held his breath as his body threatened to expel even that action. He opened his eyes as the world slowed its spinning enough that he didn't feel like he'd fall through the floor if he even thought about letting go of Javier's arm.

"Oh no. No, no no." He moaned breathlessly.

"What? What is it, bro?" Javier tried to peer round his friend to see what had upset him so much.

"It's on my jacket." Kevin would swear later that those were not tears in his eyes.

"What?" Javier moved slightly to get a better look. Oh yeah, there it was, mixed with the deli sauce and blood. Puke, all over Kevin's favourite green coat.

"I don't think that's gonna come out, man."

"No. S'not fair."

Javier helped his friend to sit back up. He moved in front of Kevin, his hand steadying his friend's head so he could get a good look at his eyes. Kevin looked at him through half open lids. His shivering from earlier returned full force, shaking them both.

"S'cold."

"I know, bro."

Javier rubbed his partner's arm, attempting to get some heat back into his body. Kevin licked dry lips. His eyes drooped heavily. He wanted nothing more than to go to sleep and forget this day ever happened. There was no way he was leaving Javier though. No way. They were in this together. Until the wheels fell off.

He forced tired eyes to focus. First on his friend, who's entire focus had become keeping his partner warm. He let his head fall to the side, suddenly feeling too tired to keep it up right and centred. His eyes fell, coming to rest on the lower levels of the bookcase that sat in the corner of the room, littered with old manuals and long forgotten notes. At the bottom, almost hidden under decades old newspapers, stood a large black box.

"Javi." Kevin raised his arm and pointed in what he hoped was the direction of the box. "What's that?"

Javier followed Kevin's gaze, still rubbing his friend's cold arms. He frowned at the wall, not seeing what Kevin was so intent on. As his eyes travelled to the bookcase he saw it. His eyes turned to his partner's. Both locked on. Both smiled.

"Detective Ryan?"

"Yes, Detective Esposito?"

"You never fail to amaze me."

Kevin smiled fully, his eyes sliding shut as he nodded. "Go see. I'll stay here."

Javier stood and moved the old, yellow newspapers away from the box. He pulled it forward. As he winked toward his injured partner, his fingers flicked a switch.

TBC

* * *

_It was fun torturing them, but i just had to give them a little bit of hope and good luck!_


	8. Chapter 8

You guys are AWESOME! You really are! I can't thank you enough for all your kind reviews and for taking the time to read this little fic!

* * *

"Ed, man, seriously, what are we gonna do?" Jez leaned forward as he whispered into the leader's ear. They'd yet to come up with a plan, aside from ask for a car and make a run for it. Both Ed and Jez knew that the outcome would most likely be fatal. Gary and Joey still had hope that the leader and second in command would get them out of this. Alive. Both men had kept their position beneath the window. Their objective simple. Take out the officers inside the small office. However, said officers had failed to take a peep out since the last time one of them had almost lost his head.

Ed stared into the empty warehouse. Inspiration eluded him. His first idea had been to kill his men and then try the 'I was a hostage too' line of defence. But in order for that to work, he'd have to take out the two officer's currently holed up in the office. His other idea had been to shoot their way out. He knew his chances of surviving that kind of move were slim, but at least he could try and take out some of the cops in the process.

"Ed?" Jez questioned impatiently.

"Ok." Ed ran a hand through his dark hair. "We ask for a van. Get them to park it right by the door. We make out that we're letting the cops go as soon as we've made it far enough from the warehouse."

"You think they'll buy that?"

"You got any better ideas?"

Jez stared at the leader before him. He had nothing, nadda. Not a damn hope of coming up with anything better.

"How'd this get so messed up?" He questioned.

"Guess our luck had to run out sometime." Ed offered by way of explanation.

Jez was about to call Gary and Joey over to explain their plan when Ed's phone rang from deep within his pocket.

"What the hell?" The second in command turned his gaze up to the locked office above that held the two detectives. "No way."

Ed stared at the phone, the number unrecognisable. He glanced at Jez, then to Gary and Joey. Hitting the accept button, he slowly raised the cell to his ear.

"Guess what?" Came a female voice from the other end. "Our gadgets are way cooler than yours. I got your number, and we've got the upper hand now."

Ed was about to speak, about to shout back to tell the bitch to get off the phone when the small door to the warehouse exploded inward. As his ears rang Ed backed up, gun fire sparks littered the darkness the smoke had brought with it. Gary fired everything he had into the blackness. A dark figure advanced, fired twice and moved on as the gunman fell to the ground. Ed raised his own weapon as a smaller figure approached, before he could even depress the trigger the figure aimed and fired. Three shots hit their mark perfectly.

Jez screamed, fired his weapon blind as he ran into the throng of advancing police men. Four of the officers fired. All four hit their target.

Joey threw his weapon to the ground. His legs were swept out from under him, his body hitting the ground with a hard thud. Rough hands pulled his arms back as handcuffs were snapped shut, tight, biting into the skin beneath.

Kate didn't spare a thought for the handcuffed man as she pushed past and ran, as fast as her legs could carry her, up the rusted stairs to the office above. Javier had unlocked the door then settled back in his position next to his partner.

As Kate burst into the room she allowed the tears to fall as her eyes fell upon her team mates. Her friends. Her family.

Kevin gave a weak wave. It was taking all his will power to stay awake. Javier had made him promise, no sleep until the older man gave his permission, and Kevin was damned if he'd ever break a promise to Esposito.

"Oh my god." Breathed Kate as she fell to her knee's beside the injured man. Javier looked up at her, smiled tightly.

"EMT's?"

"On their way up."

Kate cupped Kevin's cheek, he smiled tiredly and nodded. "I'm ok." He answered weakly.

"Ryan, if this is ok then I'd hate to see you when you're not." She laughed, but the sound had nothing but worry within it. Castle came running into the room, closely followed by two EMT's.

"Jesus." He said as he stood to the side, allowing the paramedics to tend to his friend. Kate backed off, standing next to Castle. Javier refused to leave his partner's side.

The paramedics quickly applied a pressure bandage to Kevin's thigh, the fact that this time the action didn't elicit a cry of pain from the injured man worried all in the room. An oxygen mask was placed over his face, gentle hands moved him to rest fully against the cold floor. Those same hands lifted him carefully onto the stretcher. His shirt was pulled open, electrodes attached to his chest, the results showing on a portable monitor. His heart was beating too quickly. Trying all its might to pump what remained of his blood around his body. One look at the EMT's and Javier knew that wasn't good news. A pulse Ox monitor was clipped to the injured man's fingers. The oxygen mask adjusted so it was a secure fit, aiding the panting man in gaining the oxygen he needed.

Through all the ministrations, all the checks and efforts to stabilise him for the journey to the hospital, Kevin stayed true to his word. His eyes remained opened throughout. His gaze locked onto Javier.

As he was carried past Kate, who whispered that she'd see him soon, as he was carried past Castle, who looked more worried than he ever had, past Montgomery waiting at the bottom of the stairs, past the police officers who threw shouts of victory and well wishes his way. Past it all and into the waiting ambulance, Kevin never lost his hold on Javier.

TBC

* * *

_Is it possible to buy time on the network? Ya know, enough for an ep soley dedicated to Kev and Javi? I've raided my piggy bank, i think i have enough!_


	9. Chapter 9

I can't thank you all enough! You're amazing! And i'm so sorry i haven't managed to get back to you all with a huge thank you! And Andrea, i'm with you on the holodec idea! How much fun would that be to play with!

There's a little artistic licence in this chappy, i don't think a certain family member has been mentioned on the show so i hope this fits in ok.

And on that cryptic note...

* * *

Detective Kevin Ryan always knew when he was someplace he probably shouldn't be. His mother always scolded him for sleeping over at friend's houses whom she never approved of. Then, in later life, she scolded him for staying over with women she never approved of. The curse of an Irish mother. But he loved her, and it was thanks to her and her scolding that he knew the second his mind became aware, that he wasn't somewhere she would approve of. His body still slept on, obvious to it's mind trying to decipher the dilemma of just where the hell it was.

Smells eluded him, thanks to something very strange blocking his nose. He tried to focus on what ever the hell was causing the obstruction, but as sweet oxygen was flowing into his lungs he decided that the whatever-the-hell wasn't worth focusing on right now. He turned his attention to sounds. There were distant voices, many and varied. That meant he wasn't alone. For that he was more than thankful. There was a steady beat, not too loud to be annoying, but loud enough to make its self known.

A paper rustled.

Someone cleared their throat.

Snoring? He listened carefully. Yep, definitely snoring. The sound was unmistakeable.

Javier.

Satisfied he wasn't alone, and if Javier was sleeping then there was nothing to worry about, Kevin allowed his mind to drift along the path his body had taken. As sleep over took him he knew he was safe.

Kevin had no idea how long he'd drifted. It could have been one hour, or ten. When he awoke the second time he was aware of the same things as before so guessed he'd only been asleep a couple of hours. There was still the rustling of paper in the background, still the distant voices. The snoring had stopped, replaced by someone tapping out a beat to a song only they could hear.

Kevin wanted to open his eyes, to see just where the hell he really was. The whatever-the-hell was still in his nose. This time he was more aware, enough at least to guess he was in a hospital.

Which led him to conclude that the noises around him where that of his team. A voice confirmed his suspicions.

"Castle? Pass the sports section."

Beckett.

"I don't have it."

Castle.

"Esposito?"

More rustling. Something leaned over him. A weight settled on his arm.

Javier.

He wanted, more than anything, to open his eyes. Something heavy weighed them down. An all consuming tiredness that he was waging a losing battle with. He wanted to get away from the grip his exhaustion had on him. Was determined to walk out of the darkness and into the light.

His leg twitched.

At the same time Esposito noticed the movement, the pain that had been lurking in the distance leapt forward at such speed that Kevin felt the exhaustion run away to hide as enough adrenalin surged through his body to give him the push to open his eyes.

He gave a muffled sound of displeasure as his leg protested the movement.

"Kevin? Hey, bro."

The injured man opened his eyes to find Javier leaning over him, concern dripping from his features. Kevin kept his eyes focused on his partner, his anchor stopping him from falling into an abyss of pain. Javier glanced up and motioned to someone. A door slid open, footsteps, receding into the distance.

"Kev, I need you to focus on me, ok? Beckett's gone to get the nurse."

"Javier?" Questioned Kevin around a dry mouth and uncooperative tongue.

"It's ok. We're ok now. It's over."

"You guys had yourselves one hell of a day." Said Castle as he leaned over into Kevin's line of sight. "You made it out whole though."

"Well, aside from one hell of a gash in your leg." Javier smiled warmly down at the injured detective.

"Yes, and Esposito managed to get himself a couple of stitches in that thick head of his."

"Castle, my man Kevin does NOT need to be hearing that right now."

"No, but he needs to know you're ok, let's face it half your face was covered in blood so he'll need some reassurance there wasn't any brain damage."

"Brain damage?"

"Well it is kind of hard to tell with you."

"I'll tell you who has the brain damage, Castle."

"Oh really? I wasn't the one hit upside his hard, hard head."

"I'll show you just how hard this head is if you keep it up, Ricky."

"Oh you did just not call me that."

"What you gonna do, hard head?"

Kevin watched the exchange through heavy eyes. The pain had receded enough that he could breathe normally. Although he decided that no way was he even attempting to move again. For a very long time. His eyes flicked from one bickering man to the other, a small smile played on his dry lips. Javier was sat on the bed to the right of Kevin, his arm resting on the other side of Kevin's body. His partner was in full on protection mode. Castle stood on the left, leaning down on the railing. Both men were trying to hide very relieved smiles as they attempted to glare at each other.

"S' hard to pick."

"What's that, bro?" Javier leaned closer, his partner's voice barely above a whisper.

"Hard to pick." Kevin swallowed as he tried to finish his sentence. "Which one has the" he paused again, swallowed. "Harder head." He smiled, fully and completely at his two partners.

Castle reached out and snagged a small cup off the side table. He scooped up a few ice cubes and dropped them into the very grateful mouth of the parched detective.

"You know. Esposito and I are going to take offence to that. But not until you're healed enough to take a beating."

Kevin laughed, it was a soft sound, barely audible but it was music to Javier's ears. Castle caught the older detective's eye and winked.

"Detective Ryan." Greeted a small nurse as she entered the room, followed closely by Beckett. "Good to see you awake. How you feeling?"

"Ok." Kevin whispered as he frowned at the woman. There was something very familiar about her. Something that reminded him of Lanie. He watched her closely as she checked readings on the monitor, took his blood pressure and fiddled with his IV. She even looked like Lanie.

The injured detective shot a look at his partner. Javier was smiling broadly.

Kevin closed his eyes. He was too tired to try to figure out what the hell the joke was he was so clearly missing. Gentle taps on his cheek coaxed his eyes to open.

"Detective Ryan? I need you to stay awake just for a little while longer? Ok?"

He sighed, nodded and closed his eyes.

The nurse tapped his cheek again. Ok, whether or not she looked like Lanie, he really didn't care right now. She was damned annoying and all he wanted to do was forget the pain in his leg and get the hell back to sleep.

Castle and Beckett frowned at each other. Javier kept on grinning. The nurse grinned back.

"Esposito?" Questioned Kate. "Something you wanna share?"

The grinning detective glanced at the nurse, who winked back. Ok, now Kate was really intrigued. She looked to Castle for help but the writer seemed just as perplexed as she was.

"Ah, I see you're awake!" Exclaimed a tall English doctor as he strode into the room. "How's the pain?"

Kevin glanced up, decided he couldn't be bothered to speak and looked to Javier for help.

"Hey doc, think he's in quite a lot of pain right now."

"Well, think we can fix that right up for you, Detective." The doctor took the chart from the nurse and made some notations. Castle and Beckett were still looking from the Lanie-looking nurse, to the grinning-like-a-Cheshire-cat-Esposito and back again.

Kevin just stared at the doctor, willing him with the power of his mind to shoot him up with pain killers and do it quick.

The doctor pulled out a syringe, and for a second Kevin was sure he'd tapped into some hidden psychic ability.

"We'll get rid of that pain, let you get right back to sleep. At least then I can get your team to go home. They refused to leave until you'd woken up despite mine and Nurse Parish's protests."

Kevin frowned. Castle pursed his lips. Beckett made an 'Oh' gesture and Javier smiled fully and completely.

Kevin looked to Castle, who took one look at Beckett and nodded in realisation.

Kevin frowned further. Ok, he knew he was drugged and injured, but what the hell had he missed?

The nurse leaned forward as the drugs the doctor had added to his IV started to work their magic. "Sleep well, Kevin. Lanie sends her love."

Lanie.

Lanie Parish.

As the light bulb went off for the second time that day, Kevin smiled in understanding.

"Tell your sister thanks." He whispered as his eyes closed and his body gave up the need for consciousness.

TBC

* * *

_Only one more chappy to go, but its been one hell of a ride thanks to you guys!_


	10. Chapter 10

I really, honestly and truly can't thank you guys enough for all your reviews and for taking the time to read this little fic. Its been a blast sharing this with you !

I'm sad to see it come to an end, but to an end it must come...

* * *

Ten days. Ten whole and complete days.

A week and a half.

Two hundred and forty hours.

Fourteen thousand, four hundred minutes.

Enough, was enough.

He was bored. There was only so much of Castle he could take, only so many stories he could listen to. Even the movies Javier had brought hadn't been enough to keep him occupied for two hundred and forty hours. Granted, he slept probably three quarters of that. But still, that was besides the point. The point was, he'd had enough. And now? Well, now his partner was late.

Late!

Kevin sat on the edge of the bed, the urge to swing his legs being held firmly back by the pull of the stitches in his still healing leg.

Ten days.

Damn blood loss.

Damn stitches.

Damn healing muscle.

"Damn it."

"Kevin?" Questioned Nurse Tamala Parish.

"I'm fine, I'm just. You know." Kevin gestured around the white room for emphasis to his unspoken point.

"Itching to get the hell outta here. I hear ya, Detective."

Kevin smiled at the nurse, in one hand she held two crutches, her other hand on her hip, a move which reminded him so fully of Lanie it was uncanny.

"You gonna come visit?" He asked, changing the subject.

"You bet your badge I am, I hear you're quite the cook."

"Who told you that?"

"Javier. My husband and I had dinner with him and Lanie the other night."

"Oh really?" Kevin smirked as the nurse playfully hit his arm.

"Now don't tease them, neither of them have ever been this serious about anyone else before which is why they kept it quiet."

"They make a nice couple."

"That they do."

"But if he doesn't turn up soon, I'm afraid I'm going to have to shoot him."

Tamala sniggered as Esposito chose that moment to walk into the room.

"Hey, bro. I see you're ready to go."

"Yeah, more than ready." Kevin attempted a frown but was so glad to be finally escaping the confines of the hospital that he really couldn't hold onto his annoyance with his partner.

"Yeah, sorry I'm a bit late, bro. I had to go pick up something."

"What?" Questioned Kevin. Javier glanced at Tamala and winked. He walked forward and carefully helped the injured man slide off the bed.

Kevin held onto to Javier as tight he could. He'd been up and about a few times now, but each time was a painful transition and thanks to his still healing body, meant that the room span for a few seconds any time his feet hit the floor. He felt Nurse Parish holding onto his other arm, between the detective and the nurse they were determined to keep the injured man from face planting which would ensure an even longer stay in the hospital.

"Kevin?" Questioned Tamala.

"I'm ok." Kevin answered as he opened his eyes and smiled. "Think I'm getting better at that."

"Mmm Mmmm." Tamala didn't look convinced.

Kevin reached for the crutches, frowning as Tamala moved them out of his reach.

"Oh come on." He complained. He glared at Javier as the other man moved the wheel chair from the corner of the room up to the injured man.

"Come on, bro. You get to go for a little ride outta here."

"I can walk."

"You can barely hobble."

"It's enough to get out to the car."

"Ryan!"

"Esposito!"

"Now, now boys. Sorry Kevin, but hospital policy. You gotta ride outta here." Tamala actually looked sorry for the detective, despite the grin that threatened to break out of Javier's face and slap Kevin full force on the nose. She ignored the other man and focused on helping Kevin into the wheel chair.

He grumbled only once on the way out of the hospital. With each step forward toward the exit his mood lifted. By the time Javier wheeled him out into the pick up zone he was practically beaming. He waved as Kate pulled the car up to the entrance, Castle hopped out of the passenger side, practically skipping up to the two detectives and the nurse.

"Freedom!" He proclaimed as he threw his fist in the air. Four sets of eyes stared at him. He put his hand down and pursed his lips. "Too much?" He asked.

"Well at least you didn't paint half your face blue." Quipped Kevin.

"Ryan, you ready to go home?" Asked Kate.

"Oh you have no idea. Not that it hasn't been fun, Tamala."

"Hon it's been a pleasure, but how's about we spend some quality time together under better circumstances next time."

"No arguments here." Kevin smiled as the nurse kissed his cheek. Once again Javier helped him stand, this time Castle steadying him on the other side. The two men helped him to the car, Tamala handed the crutches to Kate and waved goodbye to the team.

Kevin settled into the back seat, Javier by his side. He was so relieved to be leaving the hospital that he failed to see the large box sitting by his feet.

Kate threw the car into gear and pulled away from the hospital, Castle turned in his seat, his excitement alerting Kevin to the fact that all the attention was once again on him.

"What?" He questioned.

Javier leant over him, pulling the box from the floor.

"We got you something, bro."

"Really? Guys you shouldn't have."

"Open it, open it" Castle practically bounced in his seat. Kate exchanged a look in the rear view with Javier and laughed.

"My god Castle you are like a five year old at Christmas."

"I just wanna see his face when he opens it."

Kevin laughed, his first, fully committed, totally stress free laugh in almost two weeks. Javier settled further back into his seat. He hadn't realised just how much he'd needed to hear that sound until now. Suddenly he felt like a weight lifted, his nightmares now a thing of dreams, not something to be feared to be true. His partner really was ok.

And he was going home.

Kevin pulled aside the paper from the box and lifted up the lid. He looked inside. His expression unreadable.

Javier searched the detectives eyes, smiled at what he found. Castle ducked down, trying to read the expression. He gave a worried glance to Kate who smiled and winked at him in reassurance.

"You guys." Kevin cleared his throat as his voice caught. "You guys, you shouldn't have."

"Was the least we could do for all you went through." Explained Kate.

"Well?" Demanded Castle.

Kevin look up, his eyes swimming with unshed tears. "I don't know what to say."

"You like it?" Pressed Castle.

"Oh yeah. I really, really do." The injured man turned to look at his partner. Both men had been through so much in that past two weeks. Impossible situations that seemed to hold no end in sight. Yet they'd been there together. Got through it together. Would recover, together.

"Bro." Kevin shook his head, a smile cracked at the corners of his eyes, his mouth curled up. "Seriously?" He questioned.

"Seriously." Agreed Esposito. "And this time, don't get anything on it."

Kevin held up the green jacket with pride. "Not even deli sauce." He said.

"Best put it away then." Commented Castle.

Kevin frowned, Javier smiled, Castle bounced.

"Why?"

"Where do you think we're going for lunch?" Asked Kate.

Kevin's stomach rumbled at the thought. As much as he'd had enough of the hospital he'd had completely enough of hospital food.

"Sounds good, but this time, I'm covering myself in napkins."

"If you do that, bro, I am so taking a picture." Laughed Javier as Kate manoeuvred the car through the early afternoon traffic.

They were whole and complete again and the sound warmed each one deep within their core. They were a team. They were friends.

They were family.

Fin.

* * *

_See you at the next one..._


End file.
